Ep. 133 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter One
Upon their ship once more, the crew of Borrowed Time awaits the dragon's arrival. Beric and Dex have a heart-to-heart about what Beric thinks Erebus's true intentions are, and no one asks Booyah if he's okay after being mind-wiped by the Raven. Oargev and Barasha bring a new companion, Bhimanni, who will join them in acquiring the fourth Destiny Arm and then journeying into Dal Quor. They also bring some unfortunate news; it's been discovered that dragons are capable of being taken over by the Quori. Synopsis Beric's Demons Borrowed Time awaits the return of the dragons. They fly towards Breland, knowing how the Aereni get along with the dragons. Beric's dark thoughts are interrupted by Dex wanting to know what their plan is. Beric is not at all hopeful and thinks he might be carrying a demon inside of him. Even if the plan Erebus laid out works, he doesn't know that it will solve anything. Booyah spends his time avoiding Beric and Dex, choosing to be around Jace or Rikard instead. Qataakhast and the Eldritch Machine Everyone is on deck about a day and a half later when they see Barasha and Oargev flying towards the ship. As they get closer Dex sees a figure riding Barasha, and as he changes into his human form she jumps onto the deck. He recognizes her robes as belonging to the Haztaratain, an ancient order of monks from Adar. Her name is Bhimanni, and she's been fighting their same fight for a long time. They bring disturbing news from Argonnessen; dragons are vulnerable to the Quori. Qataakhast the Bright-Eyed has been corrupted. He's a dragon of legend that's been one of Adar's wisest advisors for as long as anyone can remember. He's been corrupted for some time now and no one knew. His mate, Vyssilthar, left with him a long time ago so their information isn't up to date, but it's still damaging. Oargev gives more details about destroying the eldritch machine they had mentioned last visit. The eldritch machine inside Dal Quor looks like a large dome containing the Quori capital. When beings dream, they're outside the dome, and their personal dome renews every night. If the Destiny Arms were used inside the dome near the eldritch machine, it could destroy it and the Quori residing there. There's potential for that power to not spread to the rest of the plane, but the alternative is worse. Bhimanni Oargev and Barasha need to find Qataakhast, but they're leaving Bhimanni to help the party find the maul. She's familiar with Dal Quor, and the Haztaratain have been fighting the Inspired for a long time. She renders Dex speechless by revealing that she's actually a kalashtar—she's willingly let a Quori enter her body, but it's on more respectful terms than the Dreaming Dark. She shows them Katesh, the Quori inside her. Ethereal green flames glow from her eyes, and she's enveloped by a shadowy form of the Quori. She warns them that Katesh might need to come out without warning. Throughout the whole exchange Dex takes a much more serious attitude than usual, and realizes it really was his brothers he's spoken to. Regarding the maul, Dex tells her it's currently with his brother. Beric senses it in Stormreach and everyone is shocked to hear him uncharacteristically curse in the fowlest way he possibly can—except Dex. He doesn't know giant. Locations * Flying from Aerenal to Khorvaire Spells None. Quotes 0:38:53 Category:Episodes